marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Steve Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran. After a top secret Super-Soldier program transformed the frail Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Steve attacked multiple HYDRA quarters, causing dismay to the Red Skull. Steve helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Steve learned that he had spent nearly 66 years in the icy tundra. Steve Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized. When Nick Fury, director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., called on Rogers to help save the world again, he quickly suited up as Captain America, taking up his iconic shield and bringing his strength, leadership and no-nonsense attitude to the Avengers in the War for Earth. After fighting alongside the Avengers, Steve became a dedicated S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and did many operations with Black Widow, who was also in the Avengers. Along with Maria Hill and the Falcon, he destroyed Project Insight. Biography Early life Steven Grant Rogers was born on Thursday, July 4, 1918, to Sarah and Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York City. Despite his cheery attitude at the time, his father was confirmed KIA and his mother soon died of pneumonia shortly after. Immediately, Steve was transferred to an orphanage where he was beaten up by the bullies on a regular basis. It was there that he met his best friend Bucky.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 1 World War II Project Rebirth and Steve Rogers]] When the United States entered World War II, Rogers wanted to join the U.S. Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis. In New York City, December 1941, Steve Rogers was rejected for military duty due to various health and physical issues that he had. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers attempted to again enlist. Having overheard Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allowed Rogers to enlist. Rogers was recruited into "Project: Rebirth" as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, the Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment; becoming super-human but suffering side-effects.Captain America: The First Avenger Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatched an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjected Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". Rogers emerged from the experiment taller and muscular. After the experiment, one of the attendees shot and killed Erskine, revealing himself as Schmidt's assassin Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursued and captured Kruger but the assassin committed suicide via cyanide capsule before he could be interrogated. Working for the USO With Erskine's death the super-soldier formula was lost. Rogers chose to tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote War Bonds rather than be confined to a lab while scientists attempted to rediscover Erskine's formula. In Italy 1943, while touring to active servicemen, Rogers learned that Barnes' unit was lost in battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe Barnes is dead, Rogers mounted a solo-rescue attempt with Peggy and Howard Stark flying him to Austria, thirty miles behind enemy lines. Liberation of Allied Prisoners of War Rogers infiltrated the fortress belonging to Schmidt's HYDRA division, freeing Barnes and the other captured soldiers. Rogers confronted Schmidt, who revealed his face to be a mask, removing it to display the red-colored, skull-like face that earned him the nickname "The Red Skull". Schmidt escaped and Rogers returned to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers then asked Colonel Phillips to reprimand him of his action but the latter denied it, knowing that he did a good job in saving the lives of the captured soldiers. Rogers recruited Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack the other known bases belonging to HYDRA. Stark provided Rogers with a new outfit and a new, circular shield made of Vibranium, capable of negating large amounts of damage. Howling Commandos In command of his own personal team of soldiers, the Howling Commandos, which included his best friend Bucky Barnes, '''Captain America' embarked on a quest to sabotage and destroy HYDRA's bases across Europe. In April 1944, Rogers infiltrated a HYDRA castle on an island in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. He managed to destroy one of Zola's exo-skeleton suits and an armored vehicle.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 In London, Steve followed HYDRA soldiers who stole information from the SSR and was shot at repeatedly. After throwing his shield at their car's tires, the HYDRA soldiers crashed near an air raid shelter. Steve encouraged the citizens inside to save themselves after making a speech about heroism and strength in numbers.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative After the Allied invasion of Normandy, Captain America invaded Castle Zemo in Bavaria, where he was captured by HYDRA troops led by Madame Hydra. Using Rogers's blood, Arnim Zola synthesized an upgraded Super Soldier Serum. Captain America managed to escape and destroyed the sample, enraging Johann Schmidt who ordered Iron Cross to kill him. When Captain America defeated Iron Cross, Schmidt escaped and activated the giant robot called the Sleeper. Rogers destroyed the Sleeper, which also led to the destruction of the castle.Captain America: Super Soldier and Captain America ready to board H.I.D.R.A.'s armored train]] Captain America and his Howling Commandos progressively managed to destroy most major HYDRA operations, slowing HYDRA's efforts in building an army for global conquest. In one particular mission, Captain America, Bucky Barnes and Gabe Jones boarded Zola's armored train. In the ensuing battle Bucky was lost, but Zola was captured and handed over to Allied forces and interrogated by Chester Phillips. Wanting to desicively strike at HYDRA and end the conflict, Captain America, Howard Stark, the remaining members of the Howling Commandos, Chester Phillips, and Peggy Carter discussed their strategy to defeat their enemy for good. Rogers 'crafted a plan to ride into the base alone and then have the army follow him once he broke through the intitial defenses. Ending HYDRA The SSR puts Steve's plan into action. Steve rides into the base alone on his motorcycle. Multiple HYDRA soldiers on motorcycles ride behind him, planing to kill him. Steve defeated them with weapon systems made into his motorcycle. Steve dodged the attacks of a tank that was set up in front of the base and then rides over the wall that protects the base. He defeats many of soldiers in the outer area of the base. and hops off his motorcycle, which explodes on a metal door. Steve continues to fight the soldiers, but is eventually subdued when many of them arrive with flame throwers and many others arrive with guns. Steve is then taken prisoner and taken to Johann Schmidt, who asks him why Erskine chose him to take in the serum. Steve responds by saying he is "just a kid from Brooklyn." This angers Schmidt and he punches Steve until he becomes calm again. Steve tells Schmidt that he won't give up. Schmidt then tries to shoot Steve in the head, but the Howling Commandos break into the room. Schmidt runs from the chaos while his soldiers fight the commandos. Steve runs after him. When he eventually catches up to Schmidt, he throws his shield at him, but it gets stuck in a doorway. Steve tries to get it out, but a HYDRA soldier with a flame thrower tries to attack him, so Steve hides to protect himself. Peggy Carter runs up behind the soldier and shoots his flame thrower, killing him. Steve gets his shield and continues to run after Schmidt, who is boarding a ship known as the Valkyrie, along with many soldiers. A large battle erupts between the HYDRA soldiers and the SSR soldiers. Steve runs through the battle to get to the Valkyrie and stop Schmidt from bombing cities all over the world. He fails to catch up, but Chester Phillips and Peggy Carter arrive in Schmidt's car. Battle in the Valkyrie While on Johann Schmidt's plane, the Valkyrie, Steve stays unseen for a few minutes, then begins attacking the soldiers on board. Eventually on of the soldiers got a parasit, which Steve tried to stop from leaving the plane. Unfortunately it did, while Steve and a soldier where on the top. The other soldier falls into the turbine and dies. Steve tries to pull the soldier who is piloting the parasit. Steve tries to pull him out, but he pulls the ejecting button and Steve takes control of the parasit. Steve tries to fly back to the Valkyrie, but Schmidt attacked Steve with the ship's weapons. Steve dodges these attacks and flies back into the ship. He finds Schmidt and they fight, but Steve knocks Schmidt into the ships controls, making the ship freely fall. Steve and Schmidt manages to get the ship back into a normal flight path. Schmidt shoots at Steve, but he throws his shield at him and he flew into the Tesseract, which holds the power of space. Schmidt picks up the Tesseract and a portal through space opens, transporting him to an unknown area of the universe. The Tesseract then melts a small hole out of the plane and falls into the ocean. Steve begins to pilot the plane and tries to fly it out of its current path to destroy New York City. Steve uses the ships intercom to call the HYDRA base, which is now controlled by the SSR. Peggy uses the bases intercom and talks to Steve. He tells her that the only way to save New York is to crash land the ship into the Arctic. He descends the ship down, and as he does he and Peggy speak to each other as if Steve wasn't going to crash. When the ship finally crashed, it left him preserved in the ice for sixty-six years. Legacy Following his apparent death after crashing in the ice, Steve Rogers was mourned by a nation that had admired his heroic rise from the USO stage to the newsreels. In his attempt to recover Rogers' body, Howard Stark found the Tesseract, which was then studied by the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Captain America passed into memory as the modern world's first Superhero. Peggy Carter went on to help Stark found S.H.I.E.L.D. and eventually married a man whom Captain America had saved in the course of the war. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s search for Captain America Sixty-five years after Steve's crash landing, a S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Nick Fury searched for his body. A fan of the Captain, Phil Coulson, was also part of this small team. The team searched for two years to find Steve's body. When they finally found his body, they defrosted him and then shipped his body to New York City. Awakening When Steve arrived in New York City, he was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1942 environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke he quickly realized it wasn't real and escaped into the streets of a 2011 Manhattan, New York. In Time Square, Rogers encounters Nick Fury who tells him that he's been "asleep" for nearly seventy years. Steve then realized that many of his old friends wher very likely dead, including his love intrest, Peggy Carter. New Life .]]After being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. While at his apartment in New York, Steve looked through some files of his friends from the 1940s. He found a file for Peggy Carter that contained her current phone number, but he hesitated to call because he was scared. Later on he went to a nearby diner and met Beth, a waitress. A man sitting behind him told him to ask her on a date, but Steve didn't. Steve then went on to a boxing gym to clear his mind.The Avengers'' Extended Scene War for Earth and Steve Rogers]] Initiation While working out in a boxing gym in the middle of the night, hitting a punching bag, Steve recounts various events that took place during his era in the war including his fight against HYDRA with his allies the Howling Commandos, Bucky's death, his last fight with Red Skull, his sacrifice, his last conversation with Peggy, and being defrosted. These memories infuriated Rogers to the point he used all of his enhanced strength to break the punching bag. At that moment Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world.The Avengers Fury informed him that a being known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers accepted the assignment and Fury asks him to reveal any more useful information regarding the cube that he might be aware of, to which Rogers claimed "that they should've left it buried in the ocean". Meeting Coulson On his way to the main S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, while aboard the Quinjet, Rogers was debriefed by Agent Coulson about a selected group of people that were chosen to be apart of the Avengers Initiative. One member in particular that intrigued Rogers was Bruce Banner aka: The Hulk. Coulson revealed to him that Banner attempted to recreate Erskine's Super Soldier Serum believing low levels of Gamma Radiation was a key ingredient in the formula's properties. However when he was exposed to high levels of Gamma Radiation he transformed into the 9 foot tall powerhouse behemoth known as the Hulk. Coulson and Rogers shared an awkward moment when he revealed that he watched Rogers being defrosted and expressed with great enthusiasm how much of an honor it was to have Rogers on board to lead this team. Rogers was some what skeptical of himself being the right candidate to lead but Coulson reassured him that he is and that he's personally overseen the development of a newly constructed uniform for him with some design input from himself. Rogers was surprised that he would be wearing his trademark stars and stripes since in this modern era it would appear to be outdated and old fashioned. Coulson reassured him that with the enormous threat they were about to face, people would need an old-fashioned symbol to inspire them with hope. Once arriving on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Rogers meets Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner. Inside the Helicarrier, Fury informs Rogers that Loki had been located in Stuttgart, Germany. Roger's immediately suits up into his new uniform and heads off to Germany with Natasha aboard the Quinjet. and Captain America in Germany]] Capturing Loki Upon arriving in Germany at a Gala, Rogers uses his shield to deflect an incoming blast from Loki's staff weapon upon an elderly man who refused to kneel before Loki who was trying to enslave a crowd of citizens. Rogers then engages in a fierce battle with Loki and despite his disadvantage against the "God of Mischief" manages to hold his own against him long enough just as Iron Man arrives on the scene. Loki seemingly surrenders easily. On route, back to the Helicarrier aboard the Quinjet. Rogers reveals to Stark that he's very uneasy with Loki's surrender as he doesn't remember it ever being that easy. Stark openly mocks Rogers. Suddenly a mysterious thunder and lightning storm appears in the Quinjet's path which Rogers sees that it has frighten Loki. Without warning, Thor appears and promptly grabs Loki before he flies away. Stark immediately pursues them and despite Black Widow advising him to sit it out as its way too dangerous for him. Rogers proceeds to sky-dive after both of them. Fight with Thor meets Iron Man and Captain America]] Rogers arrived in the forest area to witness Thor and Iron Man engaged in a fearsome battle against each other. Using his shield, he intervened, and attempted to reason with Thor, pointing out that they shouldn't be fighting with each other, asking Thor to put his hammer down. In response, Thor leapt towards Captain America with all his might, bringing Mjølnir down upon his shield. The shield absorbed the impact, and created a massive shock-wave throughout the surrounding woodland, sending Thor hurtling backwards. Afterwards, the three of them stood up and, once they saw the damage done, they agreed to stop fighting. Working on the Helicarrier Loki was escorted to the Helicarrier and placed into an impenetrable glass and steel caged cell specifically designed to hold and dispose of the Hulk if necessary. Rogers and his other teammates watched a holographic video of Fury interrogating Loki from the main conference room on the bridge of the Helicarrier. After watching Fury's meeting with Loki. Rogers was convinced that Loki had a hidden agenda that he allowed himself to be willingly captured and brought to the Helicarrier. Thor revealed to Rogers that Loki had allied himself with an alien race known as the Chitauri who will enable him to conquer and rule over Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. As the group tried to figure out Loki's primary objective, Stark arrived on the bridge and explained from a highly scientific perspective that Loki needed a stable power supply to harness the cube's energy to then open and stabilize the portal. Stark's scientific explanation confused Rogers and the others, with the exception of Dr. Banner. and Bruce.]] Upon Fury's request, Banner teamed up with Stark to locate the cube using the computer database in the Wishbone lab. While present, Rogers witnessed Stark attempting to provoke Banner into "Hulking out". Rogers confronted Stark about the potential danger he could cause and asked him to resume the task of finding the location of the cube. Stark and Banner revealed their misgivings about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motives behind researching the cube in the first place. Which in turn caused Rogers to investigate the matter further by sneaking into a storage room where he discovered HYDRA weaponry and learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. is attempting to harness the Tesseract's powers to manufacture weapons of mass destruction. Attack on the Helicarrier An intense argument broke out between the team with Fury, Romanoff, Banner, Thor, but mainly between Rogers and Stark on the ethic of Heroism. Rogers argued that Stark was not the type of man who would make the sacrifice play "lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over him." Stark argued that the only reason Rogers was so special because of the serum. As it looked like it could come to a head, the Helicarrier came under attack by Clint Barton. Which forced Rogers and Stark to put aside their differences and work together to help save the damaged Helicarrier. While Stark repaired the turbine, Rogers had to fend off some of Loki's brainwashed agents from doing any further damage. Although successful, it was not without cost. Coulson was killed by Loki in the incident. Battle of New York Coulson's death was what would finally bring the team together. Regardless of all he had been through thus far, Rogers found the strength again to do what needed to be done and take command of the Avengers. Joined by Stark, Romanoff and Barton, now freed of Loki's control, they proceeded to New York when the Chitauri began their attack on the city. Eventually joined by Thor and Banner who transformed into the Hulk, the Avengers assembled for the first time. .]] Rogers proved why he is the legend that he is, first giving each member their assignment: Barton to stake out from a building to call out patterns and any strays, Stark to provide air support and superiority, Thor to bottleneck the portal preventing any reinforcements from coming through, he and Romanoff to keep the fighting on the ground and for Hulk to simply do what he does best: smash. Rogers proved that his best days were not behind him, as he was able to take on countless numbers of Chitauri troops that came his way, in effect be the super-soldier he was made to be. Eventually, the World Security Council decided to shoot a nuclear bomb onto New York, which would stop the Chitauri from taking over the world, but would kill the the Avengers, and all of midtown Manhattan, in the process. Nick Fury informs Iron Man of the bomb and tells him to stop it and save all of the citizens. Stark managed to fly the bomb into the portal and have it destroy the Chitauri Command Center. Romanoff was then able to close the portal, thus saving the city and the world from conquest and capturing Loki. Aftermath Before they split up, Steve and the other Avengers ate silently at a shawarma restaurant. While they were eating they were interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to help them in the battle.Iron Man 3 Prelude'' Sometime after the battle, they gathered in Central Park to see Thor return home to Asgard with the Tesseract and Loki, now bound and muzzled. After this, the Avengers went their separate ways until the next time the Earth needed its Mightiest Heroes to defend it from whatever threat would come. Rogers rode off on his motorcycle to see what awaits him in this brave new world he was now a part of. After New York After the battle, Steve moved to Washington, D.C., trying to live like a normal person and adjust to the 21st century. However, he was soon recalled to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in making the world a safer place. Zodiac Rogers would often work with Agents Natasha Romanoff and Brock Rumlow. The three agents took down a terrorist cell that had stolen the Zodiac weapon from S.H.I.E.L.D. and threatened to unleash it in Willis Tower in Chicago. Captain America jumped out of the tower's Skydeck without a parachute to safely retrieve the Zodiac, counting on Rumlow to stop his fall.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Return to Brooklyn Upon receiving intel that Nobel-prize winning scientist Professor Amanat was in danger of abduction by the mercenary group known as the Cadre, Director Fury dispatched Rogers and Natasha Romanoff to Rogers' old neighborhood in Brooklyn on protection detail.Captain America: Homecoming Under the guise of showing Natasha the places that he grew up, they managed to draw out the Cadre mercenaries that had set-up in multiple locations throughout the neighborhood. Tracing the mercenary that had abducted Amanat through a maze of alleyways, Cap succeeded in taking out the last mercenary with a little help from Amanat herself. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War on the Lemurian Star|240px]] For almost two years, Rogers worked as a loyal agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. One day, while on a jog in Washington, D.C., he frequently passed a man who introduced himself as Samuel Wilson, a former army veteran now working in the debriefing system. The two talked as friends for some time before Romanoff picked Steve up for a new mission. The mission was to rescue hostages of a pirate-hijacked S.H.I.E.L.D. ship, the Lemurian Star, somewhere in the Indian Ocean. But as it turned out, Natasha had a secret assignment to recover some S.H.I.E.L.D. data from the ship through a USB-stick. This somewhat annoyed Steve, who was unhappy at being kept in the dark.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Project Insight Reporting back to Fury at the Triskelion, Steve expressed his anger with Fury for lying to him. Fury then took him to the facility's sub-levels, where the three Helicarriers were being constructed. Introducing Steve to Project Insight, Fury explained that S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the Helicarriers to fight threats before they even happened. Steve was discontent with this, finding S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new methods to be a little to extreme. After visiting the Captain America museum, Steve went to see Peggy Carter in a retirement home, now past ninety years. In her old age, Peggy has gotten some form of dementia. The reunion was heartfelt, Peggy bursting into tears upon seeing him. Fugative of S.H.I.E.L.D. Going back to his apartment, Steve had a brief talk with his pretty neighbor. However, he got suspicious when he heard his stereo still on. He snuck in through the window and found Nick Fury sitting in his couch. Fury told Rogers that his wife kicked him out and that they might be overheard by someone, before getting shot several times in his back through the wall. He gave the USB to Steve and told him not to trust anyone, before he fell unconscious. Roger's neighbor smashes in the door reveling herself to be Agent 13. While chasing the masked gunman, Steve threw his shield at him, but the masked man easily caught the shield with his cybernetic arm and threw it back at Steve before disappearing. Fury is taken to a hospital but his heart stops and he couldn't get revived. He's taken away and Agent Maria Hill asks to take care of the body. Agent Rumlow tells the Captain that he is wanted for a hearing. He quickly hides the USB in a vending machine and leaves. When he arrives at the Triskelion he is questioned by Alexander Pierce who says he is one of Nick's oldest friends and wants to know who killed him. He also says that he and Nick were realists and that to build a new world sometimes meant tearing the old one down. Knowing that he can’t trust Pierce, Steve tells him none of what Fury said. He leaves Alexander to go to the hospital. When in the elevator it starts to fill up with people and he soon realizes that they are there to take him down. He asks if anyone wants to get out and then the fight begins. It's hard but Cap manages to knock out all his attackers, before jumping out the elevator to avoid arrest. After surviving the fall he drives away on a motorcycle. A roadblock is set up for him and he also gets stopped by a Quinjet. He does however get past both. HYDRA's Plan Steve arrives later at the hospital where he notices that the USB is gone. Natasha had taken it and he angrily asks her what she knows about all that has happened. She tells him that the masked man is a spy known as the Winter Soldier and she had encountered him once before. She decides to follow Cap. They go to an Apple store and use the USB in a laptop to see if there is any valuable information on it. But they, as Fury did, find nothing. However they did find the location where the USB could be unlocked. Rumlow and his team try to find them but fail to do so. They steal a car and drive to the location while talking about the good old days. When they arrive Steve realizes that they are at the old training facility where he trained during World War II. They find a secret storage room full of old computers inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. office. There they find a more modern looking USB slot and they put the USB in. The computers power up reveiling that Arnim Zola's consciesness has been put iowho tells them that he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. after World War II and that he helped to rebuild Hydra, inside S.H.I.E.L.D. But in the Seventies when he got the news that his body was un-savable. S.H.I.E.L.D., still needing his help, transferred his mind into software. He had been working on an algoritm that Hydra wanted. He told them that some of the deaths of S.H.I.E.L.D. leaders had been due to Hydra, showing them a picture of Howard Stark, implying that his death might not have been an accident. He was also involved in the Winter Soldier program. Unluckily, before Rogers and Romanoff can get any more information out of Zola, S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up and blows up the location. Steve manages to get Natasha and himself to a safe area, which helped them survive the explosion. The two then left to seek refuge with Sam Wilson. Sam tells them that he was part of a military project called EXO-7 Falcon, testing of a new form of winged Jet-Packs. They went back D.C. to talk to Agent Jasper Sitwell who is working for Hydra. He just had a meeting with Senator Stern, who before saying goodbye whispered Hail Hydra. Sam Wilson called Sitwell and forced him up on the roof of a tall building together with Natasha and Steve they get him to tell them that Zola's algorithm could calculate if a person would be a threat in the future. He also told them that Hydra are going to use Project Insight as a weapon to eliminate what they saw as threats against the world, mentioning Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange. This though would also mean that millions of innocent people would die. The Winter Soldier The gang leaves but is attacked by the Winter Soldier and his men. A battle breaks out and as Cap and the Winter Soldier fight, his mask is broken and it is revealed that he is Bucky Barnes. When Steve says his name, the Winter Soldier says he doesn't know who that is and Cap, Black Widow and Sam are taken into custody. While in the prison van one of the guards stuns the other one and reveal herself to be Maria Hill. She then uses a drill gadget to escape with the gang. Agent Hill took them to a secret facility where Nick Fury was resting, revealing that he didn't die, even though he was severely injured. He had taken a anti stress serum, developed by Bruce Banner, that lowered his heartbeat to only one per minute so that he would appear dead. Hill and Fury told them that Project Insight was only hours away and that they had to act quickly. The Helicarriers would hover in a triangle, connected, targeting all its targets before firing. The only way to prevent this was to use three special chips that would take away S.H.I.E.L.D.'s control over the Helicarriers. Steve had lost his suit earlier so he needed to break in to the Captain America museum and steal his suit from World War II. And so they went off to save the day. Battle on the Helicarriers Captain America, the Falcon, and Maria Hill, break in and take control of the microphones. They tell the staff that there are traitors in S.H.I.E.L.D. and that Alexander Pierce is one of them and that they cannot initiate Project Insight. They manage to put the chips, with some hardship, for two of the Helicarriers in the right place, but when Falcon is going for the last one his jet-pack is damaged by the Winter Soldier and he is forced to skydive down to the Triskelion where he gets caught up in a fistfight with Agent Rumlow. Now it's all on Steve. He is about to put the chip in place before he is confronted by Bucky. They fight and during the fight Steve tries to convince Bucky that he was used to be good. As he tries to get the chip in place with only seconds left before Project Insight will initiate he gets shot multiple times by Bucky. He manages though and Agent Hill can take control of the other Helicarriers and shoots down the Project Insight ones. Before Steve passes out he promises Bucky to be with him until the end, a promise Bucky gave Steve decades ago. Then Steve falls into the water beneath and is about to drown, but is saved by Bucky, who then disappears. Aftermath One of the Helicarriers crashes into the Triskelion and causes it to collapse. Falcon can jump out and is saved by that much by Fury and Romanoff. Rumlow is buried under rubble but is later seen being taken care of by doctors. Steve wakes up some time later a lot of new stuff has happened. S.H.I.E.L.D. have gone through some major changes. Nick Fury is officially dead and he has destroyed all evidence of being alive, even ditching the eye-patch for sunglasses. And if somebody asked what happened with Fury, he wanted Steve to answer that he was dead. Natasha went to a hearing where they asked why she shouldn't go to jail for what she had done. She said that it was because they still needed her. Now that her secrets were revealed she needed a new identity. And Steve decided to start looking, with the help of Sam, for Bucky, so that he can convince him of who he really is. Personality and traits Considered by many as the world's first and greatest superhero, Captain America has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he has always been weak and small, he has learnt on his own what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Rogers became weary of this new time but still seems to be the same man he was in the 1940s. Due to his exploits of the past, Rogers naturally has a certain amount of respect given to him, even if he doesn't look for it. It is evident in Fury, Coulson, Banner, Barton, Romanoff, and Hill. As seen during WWII and the Chitauri Invasion, Captain America has an impressive charisma and leadership skills. He is able to command respect from his fellow Avengers, Rogers was unofficially recognized as the leader of the team. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Captain America focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe and off the street while the rest of the Avengers focused their efforts taking out the Chitauri's military assets. Powers and Abilities As a Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses peak human abilities, such as formidable strength, speed, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as a healing factor that prevents him from being drunk. The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's body natural abilities to the peak of human potential, pushing into the early levels of superhuman potential. It transformed a frail Steve; he emerged from the machine taller and muscular. Abilities Granted or Enhanced by the Super Soldier Serum *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Captain America frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of the Super-Soldier serum. He is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Captain America is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. Although the SSS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. *'Enhanced Strength': Steve's strength is enhanced to the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman potential. His strength allows him to overpower normal humans, even humans who have Olympic-level strength and even alien ground troops. He can tear through normal objects such as reinforced glass, bend metal bars and slam through solid walls. In combat, his strength allows for him to send enemies such as basic human soldiers flying from mere punches and kicks. His strength is inferior to high-level super-humans like the Hulk or gods like Loki or Thor. Nonetheless, his combination of his strength, combat skills and his shield makes him an incredibly formidable opponent to those that would try to attack him. Once he board the Lemurian Star, Steve was able to defeat the mercarncies with an combination of strength, speed and offensive use of his shield. Also, while in the elevator and in such a confined space, Steve was able overpower nearly a dozen men, all of them skilled combatants, even Runlow and Rollins. Steve was able to lift a massive metal support beam, that easily weighed near 800-900 pounds, to save a trapped Winter Soldier. Steve was able to support massive pieces of concrete debris to save Black Widow and himself, from being crushed. *'Peak Human Durability': Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than a normal human being. While he is not completely bulletproof, he can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki, The Winter Soldier and the Red Skull. He is capable of surviving falls from heights that would absolutely kill a normal human.Throughout the Winter Soldier, Steve was tasered, shot, stabbed,and took several beatings, including being blasted straight through a city bus, but he kept on moving. *'Enhanced Speed': Steve can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. He can run between 30-60 mph. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. Sam Wilson stated that Steve ran over 13 miles in less than 30 minutes, during their first encounter. *'Peak Human Stamina': Steve's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. *'Peak Human Senses': Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. *'Enhanced Agility': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. He can reach very high places with great ease. While escaping the destruction of the HYDRA base that Bucky was held captive in, he was able to leap from one end of the complex to the other side in order to escape. Steve uses his enhanced agility to perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves, that would be impossible for a normal human to acomplish. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Steve's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest athlete. *'Peak Human Mental Process': His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, though he is still far from being a genius like Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. He can also speed read and high deductive/reasoning skills. *'Enhanced Healing': Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders; also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. For Steve cuts and bruises heal within hours and even fatal gunshot wounds mend within a few days. **'Self Preservation': The serum saved Rogers' body from decaying due to extensively healthy cells. Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for almost 70 years before waking up in 2012 and looks the same as he did the day he went down with the plane. **'Air Preservation': Rogers' body holds in a lot of oxygen in order to keep his body preserved, another benefit of the serum. *'Peak Human Aging:'' Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years before awakening in the 21st century. It is theorized that the serum dramatically slows Rogers' aging due to extensively healthy cells. Skills Steve Rogers is a highly trained soldier and expert in combat. *'''Master Combatant: Captain America has mastered numerous martial arts like hand-to-hand combat, boxing, and maybe some other forms of martial arts. (It is more than like he probably learned from some of the members of the Howling Commandos). Nonetheless, as stated above, an combination of his strength, his shield and his training has made Steve an formidable combatant. He has had additional training since his return, nonetheless, he still shows to be an effective combatant. This is evident in his victory over very highly trained fighters such as Batroc, The Winter Soldier and Rumlow and a dozen members of the Strike Team. *'Master Shield Fighter': Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist': He is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of Skull's hidden base and then after they bring him in, the assault team and then the full force of the SSR came in. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of The Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources (even the usually anti-authoritarian Tony Stark recognizes Rogers' tactical abilities and accepts his assignment). *'Indomitable Will:' Steve Rogers is an extremely dedicated person. Despite being physically weak and small he still tried to enlist in the Army, before being rejected due to his poor health and physical condition. Even after he became a "Super Soldier" instead of fighting the enemy, Steve was used to inspire the American solders. That is untill he heard that the 107th battalion including Bucky where captured in a nearby HYDRA facility he went behind enemy lines and rescue them. After he rescued the imprisoned soldiers Steve was finally put into active duty. But after Bucky supposed death he went into a depression feeling that it was his fault. But after talking with Peggy and when it came down to stopping HYDRA once and for all, he found the strength to finish it. However, upon being awakening from the Arctic and found that the world had changed and gone on without him, he once again went into a depression. However, due to striking a friendship with both Coulson, who is his greatest fan and Romanoff, who was friendly with him when they met on the deck of the Helicarrier, he slowly but surely started to come back around. It is only when called back to action does Rogers fully find the strength once again do what needs to be done. *'Leadership:' Rogers has a great skill to inspire others to follow him. this includes The Avengers, SHIELD, STRIKE, The Howling Comandos and even Nick Fury. *'Advanced Military Operator': Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolition, survival tactics, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, communication systems and vehicles used in armed forces. It is unknown he had to update any of these skills since his reawakening, but it could be possible or some of them may still be equal to that of most modern special forces soliders. *'Expert Marksman': Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Tommy Gun during WWII and eventually modern firearms, picking up an assault rifle and using with ease. *'Expert Vehicular Driver:' He is proficient in driving motorcycles (both his World War II motorcycle and the one he used after the Battle of New York) and piloting various aircrafts such as the HYDRA Parasit and the Valkyrie, although he may not yet be skilled in flying more modern aircrafts such as the Quinjet. *'Expert Sketch Artist': Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humor and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. He also sketched Stark Tower and the surrounding area on a napkin to perfection. *'Master of Stealth': Rogers was able to sneak around the HYDRA base where Bucky was held and was able to sneak around the Helicarrier, regardless of the surveillance around it. While on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers was able to avoid detection from nearly every form of surveillance that S.H.I.E.L.D. could utilize (although he had help from Romanoff, Wilson, Hill and Fury). The only instance that he was close to being caught was when he and Romanoff had to access the USB Drive. Equipment As a weapon of choice, Rogers uses a round shaped Vibranium shield, which can be used as a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact. Also in combat, Rogers also uses canon weapons like guns and other firearms. Shield: A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. Constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The Vibranium alloy can absorb kinetic energy from impacts therefore making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry can not even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjølnir. It also withstand Iron Man's Repulsors, deflecting them in an coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it can enable him to literally plow through any kind of opponent be either human enemy soldiers (HYDRA troopers) or alien ground forces (Chitauri warriors). Uniform: Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the original suit he wore during the war. It was made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. It also allowed for a sidearm. The shield could be attached to the back. However, upon his reawakening and him joining the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., along with input from Phil Coulson, designed his new upgraded suit. It has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. The new suit carries a wireless communicator. The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm (it is unknown whether this was intention or not at this time), nonetheless, it is possibly bulletproof and fireproof. It could also withstand blunt force trauma and energy blasts from alien weaponry. *'Utility Belt': Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *Family **Joseph Rogers - Father **Sarah Rogers - Mother *United States Armed Forces **Peggy Carter - Love Interest **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Best Friend, Teammate, and temporary Enemy **Abraham Erskine - Friend and Creator **Chester Phillips - Former Army Commander **Michael Duffy - Former Drill Sergeant **Lorraine - General Phillips' secretary *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan **Jacques Dernier **James Montgomery Falsworth **Jim Morita **Gabe Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Howard Stark - Weapons Producer **Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director & Current Commander **Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Biggest Fan & Ally **Sharon Carter - Neighbor & Love Interest *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Teammate **Thor - Teammate **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Teammate **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Teammate **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Teammate, Partner, Friend, and Love Interest *Samuel Wilson/Falcon - Partner and Friend Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Arnim Zola **Heinz Kruger **Alexander Pierce - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior **Brock Rumlow - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Jack Rollins - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague *Loki *Chitauri *Baker *Ultron Video game only *Baron Zemo *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Madame Hydra *Iron Cross Trivia *Chris Evans almost turned down the role. *Captain America is not Chris Evans' first role as a Marvel character. His first was the Human Torch in the films Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. This was probably referenced in Captain America: The First Avenger, when the android Synthetic Man, the first Human Torch was displayed at Stark Expo. *Before Chris Evans was cast as Captain America, Sam Worthington and Will Smith were in early talks for the role of Captain America. Later on Garrett Hedlund, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter, Mike Vogel, Sebastian Stan, Wilson Bethel, John Krasinski, Michael Cassidy, Chace Crawford, and Jensen Ackles were on the final shortlist for the role. Kellan Lutz, Ryan Phillippe and Alexander Skarsgård carried out auditions in case Evans wasn't going to do the role. Sebastian Stan would later be cast as Bucky in the film and Alexander Skarsgård's father, Stellan Skarsgård, was previously in the film Thor as Erik Selvig. *In the film, before Rogers gets his signature trademark circular Shield, he is seen using three different shields. The first time, he uses a garbage can lid as a shield when he's getting beaten up by a bully in an alley. The second time, he uses a cab door as a protective shield when Heinz Kruger fires a gun at him. The third time, he uses a triangular shield during a musical tour and later ends up using it as a weapon on his first mission. *Due to the Super Soldier Serum, his metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. Therefore, he cannot get drunk. *In the movie, many kids and a soldier are seen reading Captain America Comics #1, the first Captain America comic ever published. *When Bucky takes Steve to the World's Fair near the beginning of the film he says, "We're going to the future" - a foreshadowing that Steve Rogers and Bucky will actually go to the future at the end of the film and on the sequel, respectively. *According to Steve's WWII enlistment form, his birth date is July 4th 1918, making him twenty-five in 1943. Decades later in 2010, when he wakes up after 65 years, he is ninety-two (in Earth years). However, due to being frozen for so long and his fast metabolism, he still appears young. *Steve Rogers originally drinks the Super Soldier formula, while in the movie Steve is transformed into Captain America with a whole special equipment, designed by Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark. *Steve Rogers was an artist before becoming Captain America; Adolf Hitler was also an artist before he became Führer of the Third Reich. This is a funny coincidence, as Captain America was fighting Nazis. *In the first two Iron Man films a prototype shield can be seen. In Iron Man, a prototype of Captain America's Shield is visible in the background in the scene where Pepper Potts discovers Tony Stark is Iron Man. In Iron Man 2, Phil Coulson finds another prototype of Captain America's Shield in Tony Stark's Mansion, and questions why Stark has it, hinting towards Coulson's fascination of Rogers. *In an alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk, Bruce Banner is attempting to commit suicide on top of a glacier, instead transforming into The Hulk before he can do it, smashing the glacier. A freeze frame shot of the crumbling glacier shows Captain America in the ice, but this is odd considering that he was in the Valkyrie when he was frozen. However, ice shifts are common in that area, and his body could have easily fallen though a hole in the cabin in one of the shifts, and later ended up back in the plane due to another shift. *The Super Soldier Serum is a main plot element in The Incredible Hulk, giving Emil Blonsky his powers. The 'one successful test subject' (Captain America) is also referenced in the film. *In The Incredible Hulk, when Tony Stark is talking to General Ross, Stark says the Super Soldier program was "put on ice," referring to Captain America's frozen body. *When Steve wakes up for the first time in almost seventy years in the '40's-style 'recovery room,' he hears the archive remains of a vintage Ebbets Field game from May 1941 on an old-fashioned radio and knows because he was there. This is actually a reference to a real baseball game played at Ebbets Field on May 25th '41, where Pete Reiser of the Brooklyn Dodgers hit the park grand slam. Sportscaster, Red Barber, is believed to have been the game's announcer (as heard by Steve on the radio) because he was with Ebbets Field at the time. Also, since Steve's birth date is July 4th 1918, he was twenty-two at the time of the game since he turned twenty-three on July 4th '41. All together, this is two years behind '43 when Steve became Captain America at twenty-five. *Captain America has the most screen-time in The Avengers. Nearly 37:00. *Trevor Slattery has a tattoo of Captain America's Shield on his neck, but instead of a star in the middle of the circles, it is the symbol for anarchy. *Chris Evans made a cameo in Thor: The Dark World as an illusion created by Loki. *So far, ever since his introduction, Captain America has appeared in a film per year, Captain America: The First Avenger in 2011, The Avengers in 2012, Thor: The Dark World in 2013, Captain America: The Winter Soldier in 2014, Avengers: Age of Ultron in 2015 and Captain America 3 in 2016. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Captain America: Super Soldier Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Category:Avengers Members Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Level 8 Category:Bilingual Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:High Body Count